A Happy Birthday, Indeed
by Syiera Aquila1
Summary: Semula bermulai ketika Harry dikhianati, dan dihadapkan dengan Goblin. Lalu kemudian, poof, seorang Albus Dumbledore berhadapan dengannya, lagi. Oneshot Time Travel General #HappyBirthdayFanfictionIndonesia #HappyBirthdayFI2019


Albus menatap panti asuhan di hadapannya dengan wajah muram. Ada sekelebat penyesalan di mata birunya. Namun juga ada keyakinan di sana. Mungkin tempat ini tidaklah ideal bagi Little Harry untuk tumbuh, namun Albus harus mengambil resiko.

Yang menjadi pertanyaan, sejak kapan Harry berada di tempat ini? Terakhir kali Albus melihatnya -yang mana 10 tahun lalu-, Harry berada di depan pintu rumah kakak dari ibunya.

Bayangkan betapa terkejutnya Albus ketika Minerva menerobos pintunya dengan napas terengah dan memperlihatkan sebuah amplop padanya, sambil mengungkit mengenai ketidaksenangannya dengan keputusannya menempatkan Harry pada satu-satunya keluarga yang ia punya.

Albus, dengan senyuman ramahnya, kembali menjelaskan pada Minerva alasannya. Dan tanpa menunggu deputi-nya itu berkomentar, Albus menanyai alasan dia datang dengan membawa amplop, yang ternyata bertuliskan nama Harry Potter dan alamatnya, St. Capothe.

Dengan wajah yang tenang, Albus mengusulkan dirinya untuk menemui Little Harry dan memberikannya surat tersebut. Dan Minerva lebih dari senang karena itu dan membiarkan Albus pergi.

Dan, yap, itulah alasan kenapa Albus berdiri dan tersenyum ramah pada patron panti yang ada di hadapannya ini. Yang mengarahkannya ke kamar Little Harry tanpa banyak tanya.

Mata emerald menatap panik adalah hal pertama yang Albus lihat ketika ia berbalik setelah menutup pintu di belakangnya.

"Apa kau orang yang disuruh Ny. Arrey? Ku katakan padamu, aku bukan pembohong! Aku tidak gila! Dan aku sama sekali tak melakukan apa-apa!!"

Dan Profesor dengan pakaian eksentrik itu tersentak kaget, menatap Harry dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. "_No_, Harry Potter. _Everyone know that you are not crazy_. Aku adalah profesor dari Hogwarts dan tujuanku adalah untuk menyampaikan kalau kau terdaftar di Hogwarts sebagai salah satu siswa," ucapnya dengan senyuman ramah.

"Hogwarts itu pasti rumah sakit kan? Mereka pasti ingin kau memeriksaku kan? Sudah kukatakan aku tak melakukan apapun pada Denise Aurnan! Kau bisa tanya sendiri langsung padanya!!"

Albus kembali tersentak. "_No_, Harry. Hogwarts bukan rumah sakit. Hogwarts adalah sekolah sihir yang bertujuan untuk melatih para penyihir dengan kekuatan mereka," jelasnya.

Harry menyipitkan matanya, sorot tidak percaya yang familiar diarahkan pada Albus, "kau berbohong! Sihir itu tidak nyata!!" ucapnya sinis.

"_now now young man,_" Albus menjentikkan tongkatnya ke meja Little Harry . Membuat buku-buku dan lembaran kertas tersusun rapi. "Itu adalah bukti kalau sihir itu nyata, Harry," sambungnya dengan senyuman khas.

Harry bergegas menuju mejanya dan memeriksa mejanya dengan seksama. Lalu menatap tongkat di tangan Albus dengan tatapan penuh selidik. "Jadi... Apa yang kulakukan adalah sihir?" gumamnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Albus kembali tersentak, matanya menatap Harry dengan aneh, lagi-lagi ada perasaan familiar namun asing yang dirasakannya. "Maksudmu kau bisa melakukan sihir?"

"Well... Aku tidak yakin, tapi ya, erm- mungkin? Aku pernah membuat binatang melakukan apa yang aku mau. Aku juga bisa membuat barang tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja. Dan juga... Aku pernah tiba-tiba berada di tempat yang tidak aku tau!!" seru remaja 11 tahun itu penuh semangat.

Albus mengerjap, "_well my boy_, apa yang kau lakukan adalah apa yang kami sebut _accidental magic_. Hogwarts ada untuk melatih penyihir muda sepertimu mengendalikan kekuatan mereka agar apa yang mereka lakukan tidak melanggar hukum dan membahayakan orang lain," ucapnya kemudian.

"Hogwash bukan semacam rumah sakit jiwa?" tanya Little Harry sangsi.

Ah, perasaan ini, seperti pertama kali Albus berhadapan dengan muggleborn. Bukan hal yang aneh jika mereka tidak percaya, karena mereka memang tidak dihadapkan dengan sihir sejak awal.

"Hogwarts. Kau bisa membaca informasi selengkapnya di brosur yang dilampirkan di suratmu nanti."

"_But... But... I don't even have money,_" ucap Little Harry sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Kali ini senyum di wajah Albus merekah dengan tulus, "orangtuamu sudah membayarkan semua biayamu, _my boy._ Dan kau juga akan mendapatkan uang saku sesuai kebutuhanmu, kunci vaultmu ada bersamaan dengan surat itu," ucapnya.

Harry Potter mengerutkan dahinya. "Terimakasih... _Sir_," ujarnya singkat.

"Kalau kau tidak ada pertanyaan, silahkan baca suratmu dan pelajari brosurnya, kau bisa mendapatkan semua kebutuhanmu di Diagon Alley, dan tiket kereta juga terlampir," balas Albus dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ketika dilihatnya Harry tidak bergeming di tempatnya berdiri, Albus kemudian berbalik, berniat kembali ke Hogwarts.

"_Sir_, apakah bisa bicara dengan hewan termasuk sihir?" tanya Little Harry ketika Albus menyentuh gagang pintu.

Tangan Albus membeku di udara selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian berbalik, menatap Harry dengan ekspresi terkejut. "Apakah maksudmu kau bisa berbicara dengan ular, _my boy?_" tanya Albus dengan suara bergetar. Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan dengan kepanikan yang tak bisa sepenuhnya disembunyikan.

"Ah? _No no no,_ bukan ular, dan bukan itu maksudku. Aku pernah membaca sebuah cerita tentang sihir, dan di sana ada menceritakan tentang seorang pangeran yang bisa berkomunikasi dengan para binatang. Aku bertanya-tanya apakah nanti di Hohwas- Hogwarts aku bisa bertemu dengan salah satunya?"

Albus langsung merilekskan tubuhnya, "_No my boy._ Hal itu memang sihir, tapi bukanlah hal yang normal. Aku sendiri jujur belum pernah bertemu dengan orang yang sedang berkomunikasi dengan binatang," jawabnya.

Harry mengangguk paham. Dan kembali sibuk dengan dunianya.

"Harry, bagaimana kabar Dursley?" tanya Albus tiba-tiba.

Harry menatap Albus dengan wajah bingung. "Dursley? Siapa mereka? Aku tidak ingat punya teman atau kenalan bernama Dursley," tanya dan jawab Little Harry dengan polos.

Albus mengangguk lalu membuka pintu. Apakah kecurigaannya benar? Petunia Dursley menyerahkan Little Harry ke panti asuhan ini?

"Oh iya Harry..." panggilnya, kembali berbalik.

Harry mendongak dan menatap penuh tanya.

"_Happy Birthday_," ucap Albus dengan senyuman lembut sembari menjentikkan tongkatnya. Memunculkan sebuah kotak di meja yang ada di hadapan Harry. Lalu dengan langkah ringan, keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Ada Dursley yang harus ia temui.

"_Happy Birthday, _katanya," gumam Harry sambil menatap sangsi pada kotak di depannya.

Harry membuka kacamatanya dan menggumamkan sesuatu. Sedetik kemudian, sinar merah menyelimuti kacamatanya, dan Harry memasangnya dengan wajah datar.

Dengan bantuan kacamata sihirnya itu, Harry mendapati 2 jenis sihir ada di kotak tersebut. Sihir Pelacak dan Sihir Pemanggil.

Sihir Pelacak, Harry bisa maklumi. Karena dimata hukum, saat ini dia masihlah bocah. Tapi kalau Sihir Pemanggil... Apa Dumbledore berniat mengambil kembali hadiah yang dia kasih?

Menggumamkan **_finite_**, kacamata Harry kembali normal. Dan Harry mengabaikan kotak tersebut. Memilih untuk membaca surat dan brosur yang ditinggalkan kepala sekolah.

Sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan terukir di wajah Harry.

"_Happy Birthday, indeed,"_ ucapnya dengan mata yang bersinar penuh keusilan.

-**Flashback**-

Perang usai, Albus mati, Voldemort mati. Death eater yang tidak dibunuh dalam peperangan dibekuk oleh Auror. Dan anggota Order, maupun penyihir putih yang terlibat dalam peperangan memiliki jumlah kematian yang lebih banyak daripada yang terluka.

Dan Harry, berdiri di bayangan dengan wajah penuh air mata. Sekali lagi, dia berhasil mengalahkan Lord Voldemort. Namun bukan tanpa pengorbanan. Dia harus melepas Ginny. Dia mengorbankan Dobby. Dia melihat banyaknya darah dan air mata dari keluarganya. Dan kematian Sirius. Dan Remus, Dan Mr. Weasley. Lalu Snape.

Menggigit bibirnya, mencegah ratapannya keluar, Harry berjalan dengan tubuh letihnya menuju Aula Besar -yang menjadi pusat medis sementara-.

Harry melewati puluhan yang terluka dan menuju sudut khusus, dimana para anggota Order berkumpul. Namun hanya ada klan Weasley Hermione dan beberapa auror dan pribadi dengan nama yang tidak Harry hapal.

Fred dan George melihatnya yang masih berdiri dalam bayangan. Mereka saling pandang selama beberapa saat sebelum kemudian Fred menggumamkan sesuatu dan menjentikkan tongkatnya.

"-itu kita harus membunuhnya! Albus bilang kalau Harry masih hidup setelah peperangan ini, Harry akan menjadi Dark Lord baru dan mengancam nyawa kita semua!!"

Suara Molly langsung terdengar. Suara yang biasa Harry dengar penuh kasih sayang seorang ibu itu terdengar dingin dan tanpa kasihan.

"Tapi Mum, Harry takkan mungkin-"

"-menjadi Dark Lord. Karena dia-"

"-sudah pasti Light Lord dan-"

"Stop Fred! George! Albus telah memberi tahu semuanya padaku. Tidak ada yang namanya Light Lord!! Harry itu berbahaya!"

"Yap. Seperti setiap tahun nyawa kami terancam karena dirinya!" seru Ron menyetujui.

Harry mengerjap.

'_What_-'

"Potter berbahaya, _alright_. Dia berhasil membunuh You Know Who. Tapi bukan berarti dia akan menjadi Dark Lord selanjutnya. Kita bisa menginterogasinya dan-"

"No Kingsley! Kau tidak mengerti! Albus bilang kita tak bisa menunggu lagi. Harry harus mati malam ini juga!"

"_WHAT? NO, WOMAN! YOU CAN'T JUST KILL_ HARRY!" teriak Fred dan George sambil bangkit dari kursinya.

"Aku setuju. Harry selama ini sama sekali tak memperlihatkan sikap Dark dan tanda-tanda ingin menjadi Dark Lord," ucap Bill yang diamini Charlie.

"_Alright then_. Kita _voting_. Naikkan tongkat kalian kalau kalian setuju," putus Molly tegas.

Hanya tongkat Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Kingsley dan 2 auror -yang tidak Harry kenal- tidak naik.

Dan seketika tubuh Harry membatu. Sosok ibu, sosok sahabat, dan sosok saudara yang ia miliki, menginginkan kematiannya hanya karena "Albus bilang".

"_Why_?" tanya Harry dengan suara serak. Air mata menetes di pipinya.

Semua orang yang berada di sudut ruangan itu menatap Harry kaget.

Iris Molly membola ketika menyadari mantra yang ia rapalkan untuk mencegah pencuri dengar telah hilang. Matanya menatap tajam pada si kembar, yakin kalau anaknya itu adalah penyebabnya.

"Aku memperlakukan kalian sebagai keluarga. Tapi kenapa kalian menginginkan aku mati hanya karena kata-kata Albus Dumbledore? Apa salahku?"

Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Kingsley dan 2 auror itu segera melangkah menuju Harry. "Jangan khawatir, kami takkan membiarkan mereka melakukan sesuatu," ucap Kingsley sambil menepuk pelan bahu Harry.

"Albus selalu benar, dan kami tidak ingin dunia sihir berada dalam bahaya karena dirimu, Harry," jawab Molly. "Sudah cukup Arthur saja yang terluka karenanya," sambung Molly sedih.

"Dad mati karena perang, mum. Bukan karena Harry. Kau tak bisa menyalahkan dirinya!"

"Kalau sejak awal kita tak terlibat dengannya, maka Arthur takkan mati!" bentaknya keras. Membuat seisi kastil menatap mereka.

Bill mendekat pada Harry dan menyerahkan sebuah cincin kecil. "Kalau mereka mulai menyerang, aktifkan cincin ini. Kata kunci : Goblin. Dan mereka akan membantumu, Harry," bisik Bill lirih.

Harry yang sudah mati rasa hanya menggenggam cincin itu erat. Berharap kalau dia sama sekali tak membutuhkannya.

Namun, harapan hanyalah harapan ketika teriakan **_avada kedavra _**terdengar dari berbagai sudut, dan semua mengarah pada Harry.

Harry menutup matanya, dan berbisik Goblin. Membiarkan _portkey_ itu membawanya pergi dari Hogwarts.

Dan tanpa mengetahui apa yang terjadi di Hogwarts sesudahnya.

.

.

Harry tidak terlalu asing dengan Gringgots. Mengingat di tiap awal semester, dia akan ke sini untuk mengambil galleon yang ia butuhkan. Dan juga, awal tahun ini, dimana dia tidak hanya mengambil galleon, tetapi juga melepaskan naga yang telah lama ada di bawah tanah bank itu.

Tetapi, ruangan putih yang hanya memiliki 2 kursi, satu berupa kursi seperti tahta, sementara yang lainnya kursi biasa, dipenuhi dengan lukisan berupa lambang Hollows dan simbol keluarga pureblood, ini bukanlah ruangan yang pernah ia masuki.

"_Well_, aku lihat William Weasley akhirnya memberikan cincin itu padamu," satu goblin yang memakai membawa tongkat dan memakai topi seperti mahkota tiba-tiba saja memunculkan diri di kursi tahta.

Harry hanya bisa mengerjap, heran dan tak tahu harus berkata apa.

Goblin itu mendesah.

"Namaku Ragnook The Mighty. Aku pemimpin Goblin yang ada di Gringgots. Sebelumnya, izinkan kami meminta maaf, Harry Potter," ucapnya sambil mempersilahkan Harry duduk.

Patuh, Harry mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan menatap Ragnook bingung.

"Satu hal yang kami sesali sampai saat ini adalah, menyerahkan segala laporan dalam bentuk surat, yang kami yakin tidak pernah kau terima, Harry Potter," mulai Ragnook.

"_Just_ Harry _please_," ucap Harry, merasa aneh dengan panggilang nama lengkap tersebut.

Ragnook mengangguk, "Harry _then_. Aku berharap kau tau kalau kau bisa mengklaim kebangsawananmu dengan cara menerima posisimu sebagai Lord Potter atau Lord Black," sambungnya.

Dan tatapan kosong Harry sudah cukup menjadi jawaban bagi pemimpin Gringgots itu untuk menyumpah dalam gobbledegook.

"Lalu, kau sama sekali tidak tau dengan ikatan pernikahan antara dirimu dan Ginevra Weasley? Posisimu sebagai patron Weasley dan membiayai hidup Weasley selama 17 tahun belakangan? Posisimu sebagai donatur organisasi Order of Phoenix dan menyumbangkan 3 vault atas nama Potter? Posisimu sebagai pemilik suara 5 kursi di Wizengamot?"

Gelengan dan tatapan kosong kembali menjadi jawaban.

"Posisimu sebagai The Heir of Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts punya pewaris?" akhirnya kata terucap, menggantikan gelengan Harry.

"Oh Harry. Apa yang mereka perbuat padamu?" Ragnook mendesah lirih.

Lalu dalam beberapa jam kedepannya, Ragnook menjelaskan bagaimana dia memiliki darah para Founder Hogwarts. Slytherin dan Ravenclaw dari pihak ibunya (Slytherin dari pihak perempuan, Ravenclaw dari pihak lelaki), dan Gryffindor dan Hufflepuf dari ayahnya (Gryffindor maternal, Hufflepuf paternal). Ragnook juga menjelaskan kalau dia merupakan keturunan dari Peverell, yang menjadi legenda The Deathly Hallows. Lepas dari silsilah keluarganya yang lebih rumit dari yang ia terima, Harry diberitahu mengenai kekayaannya.

"Jadi, Dumbledore memiliki kekuasaan atas vaultsku, karena dia merupakan pengawasku? Dia alasan aku sama sekali tidak bisa menikmati uang yang kumiliki? Alasan aku harus bertahan dengan pakaian bekas Dudley? _And apparently, the reason why everything happened to me?"_

Anggukan polos Ragnook membuat sihir Harry menggila tanpa kendali. Menyebabkan ruangan yang merupakan tempat teraman sedunia itu bergoncang.

Ragnook menatap dengan wajah pasi, merasakan kekuatan langsung dari The Boy Who Conquer itu.

"Dan kami punya solusi untuk itu, Harry," seru Ragnook keras. Mencoba menenangkan emosi Harry.

Harry tidak merespon, kekuatan alaminya semakin meliar.

"Dengan mengirimkan dirimu ke masa lalu dan mengubah semuanya!" teriak Ragnook.

"Kau tak bisa kembali ke masa lalu," sahut Harry tenang. Sihirnya masih meliar dengan bebas, namun tidak menimbulkan ancaman bagi sekitarnya.

Ragnook menghembuskan napas lega. "Kami bisa, tetapi semua tergantung dengan kekuatan sihir yang kau miliki. Hal ini tidak pernah kami lakukan karena jika kekuatan sihir yang dimiliki seseorang kirang daei yang dibutuhkan, maka itu tidak akan berhasil. Namun kekuatanmu, lebih dari apa yang dibutuhkan untuk mengirimmu ke masa lalu," jelas Ragnook bersemangat.

Dan dengan segala ritual dan sebangsanya, yang dibutuhkan oleh 5 petinggi Goblin dan Ragnook, Harry berdiri di tengah altar. Bersiap kembali ke masa lalu dan... mengubah takdirnya.

"_By the way,_ Harry, _Happy Birthday._"

Adalah kata terakhir yang Harry dengar sebelum semuanya gelap.

.

.

Dan ketika Harry membuka mata, sepasang iris biru bersinar menatapnya. Dan dalam sekejap, pria itu pergi, meninggalkan Harry di depan pintu Private Drive No. 4.

Selama setahun, Harry berusaha menata pikirannya, mengontrok kekuatannya dan mencegah suatu kejadian tak terduga terjadi.

Saat itu, dia berumur 3 tahun. Dan dia sudah bisa berbicara, namun sayangnya, Dursley juga sudah berpikir kalau dia harus menjadi peri rumah mereka.

Dan Harry menolak.

Dengan pikiran dan mental pemuda 17 tahun, Harry memberontak. Melakukan berbagai macam sihir secara '_accidental_', melindungi tubuhnya sehingga tidak bisa dilukai oleh Vernon dan anaknya. Menghentikan Dudley dari segala bulli-annya. Dan, berbicara dengan ular di hadapan para Dursley.

Membuat keluarga normal itu hanya bisa bertahan selama setahun dibawah 'siksaan mental' Harry dan memutuskan untuk mencampakkan Harry di panti asuhan terjauh dari rumah mereka.

Setelah beres? Mereka langsung mengurus surat kepindahan, ke United States.

Membuat seorang Albus Dumbledore kewalahan mencari jejak mereka, namun, itu cerita di lain kesempatan.

.

.

Hidup di panti asuhan tidak seburuj itu, jika menghilangkan fakta kalau semua orang takut pada Harry karena beberapa insiden terjadi di dekatnya.

Tapi, menunggu selama 6 tahun sebelum Dumbledore datang itu cukup membosankan. Dan Harry sudah tidak sabar kembali ke dunia sihir. Mengingat dia tidak bisa bebas ke Diagon Alley tanpa membuat pemerintah dan Dumbledore tahu keberadaannya.

Dan ketika Dumbledore akhirnya datang?

_Man, that's hilarious. And funny too._

Kalau ada award untuk akting, maka bisa dipastikan Harry mendapatkan posisi pertama kategori _naive, innocent_ and _trustful._

_Well, just acting~_

.

.

"_Happy Birthday _Harry. Kuharap kali ini kau menikmati hidupmu sepenuhnya, tanpa dikendalikan siapapun," ucap Ragnook begitu Harry kembali ke ruangan putih tersebut.

Harry tersenyum lebar, "_a happy birthday indeed, my Friend. I'll always be thankful for everything you've done_," balasnya riang.

Dan bagaimana Goblin itu bisa mengenali Harry? Jawabannya, '_it is magic, of course'._

_Well_, sihir Goblin berbeda dengan sihir manusia biasa, after all.

Dengan hidupnya tidak lagi dibawah manipulasi Dumbledore, Harry yakin tahun-tahun berikutnya, dia bisa menikmati ulang tahunnya dengan lebih bebas dan tanpa ancaman kematian.

.

The End/Tamat/Finale

.

**Happy Birthday Fanfiction Indonesia /_hurray_/**

**Ga kerasa udah lama saya di sini~**

**Seru-seruan, sering bahas random, dari story ke game, dari manga ke anime, dari yang awal mulanya bahas pernikahan sampe kemudian bahas kematian o（*）ツ.**

**Dari bahas cara penulisan sampe bahas reviewer. Bahkan, bisa berbagi contekan mah kalau di sana ( •ω• ).**

**Oh juga ada event-event fanfiksi dengan hadiah yang DahRen!! (Dahsyat dan keRen) （﹏）**

**Have fun mulu saya mah di sana, pokoknya.**

**Mwehehehe reader penasaran keseruan kami? Pengen bergabung dengan Keluarga Besar Fanfiction Indonesia?**

**Silahkan kunjungi akun "Fanfiction Indonesia Group" atau hubungi nomor di bawah ini... Eh salah, hubungi sang Founder FI melaui PM diiiiiii~**

**"Einz-Zwei"**

**.**

**_Jaa_~ sekian~**

**Dan terima review, mwehehehe**

**（﹏）**


End file.
